¡Y Lo Supe Por Facebook,Por Facebook!
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Era cierto, en Facebook puedes enterarte de cosas de tus Amigos que ni imaginas. ¿O No Van Hellsing? Regalo para Yukina21 Advertencia contiene slash y ligera mención de yuri


**Disclaimer:Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker,ojala yo fuera el Autor.**

**Advertencia:Yaoi Parejas Crack y femslash implicito**

**Regalo para Yukina21 por susasombrosos comentarios XD**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;**

* * *

_"Vlad Drácula ha aceptado tu solicitud de Amistad"_

Se inclinó hacia la laptop esbozando una sonrisa de suficiente tan típica de él cuando se sentía realizado, despues de tanto tiempo al fin aprendio ha utilizar las nuevas tecnologias que lo ayudaron a inmiscuirse en el mundo del internet,sobre todo en aaquella red social que tanto fascinaba a la gente llamada Facebook.

En la que tanto amigos como familiares suyos se la pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, haciendo comentarios relativamente sárcasticos sobre porque el no se inscribia en dicha red social.

"No puedo creer que una persona como tu no tenga Facebook"

"Vamos, estas bromendo si todo mundo tiene Facebook"

"Una cosa es que mientas otra que no me quieras enviar la solicitud de Amistad"

Comentarios como estos se hacian presentes entre sus colegas y sus amigos.

Decidio distraerse un poco e indagear en el perfil de alguno de sus amigos y la elegida en este caso fue Mina Murray

Hizo clic con el _mouse _en ese pequeño cuadrado que indicaba las notificaciones, al respectivo cartel, e inmediatamente se abrió una página en la que aparecía una foto de aquella chica luciendo un vestido corto...quizás demasiado corto.

_A 10 personas les gusta esto_

Y los comentarios no se hacian esperar

**Úrsula the Eldest Sister:**Hot as Hell

**Lucy Westerna:**Cherié sabia que te encantaria el vestido que escogi para ti

**Mina Murray:**Si me encanta

**Lucy Westerna:**Aunque dudo que no te durara puesto mucho tiempo (6)

**Mina Murray:**(6)

Que rayos significaba 6 pero eso era lo de menos Su ex queria violar a su amiga le daba un extraño tic en el ojo, definitivamente no debio de agrandar esa foto.

Las ganas de matar a Lucy Westerna surgieron después de terminar su fallido noviazgo pensando que seria lo mejor para ella, grave error, pues al mes siguiente se entero de que la chica con la que habia salido todo este tiempo era lesbiana.

Y pronto ese aprecio que le tenia se convirtio en un odio tenaz por despecho La mano comenzó a temblarle y clickeó en una flecha para regresar al perfil de su ex indicaba que estudio en una prestigiosa escuela,que trabajaba en:Las princesas no trabajan, nada fuera de lo normal.

Aparecía un álbum de fotos suyas y también los comentarios que había hecho sobre los estados y fotos de otras personas.

_"Te Amo más que a nada en el mundo Mina" comentario sobre el estado de Mina Murray_

Casi se le salen los ojos, aún no terminaba de tragar ese noviazgo.

_"Me llevas por el mal camino Amor"comentario sobre la foto de Lucy Westerna_

La palabra "foto" estaba en azul. La idea de que alguien llevara por el mal camino a su amiga lo inquieto, y sabiendo lo rebelde que poda ser Lucy a veces la tentación de ver qué fotografía era lo venció.

Una serie de imagenes en secuencia aparecio

John abrazando a Jonathan cada uno con una botella de vodka en la mano y sonriendo estupidamente.

Arthur tirado con aspecto de más muerto que vivo, a su lado los ya antes mencionados tratando de contener la risa.

Lucy y Mina besandose apasionadamente y haciendo algo más...

sus manos temblaban pero pudo escribir un comentario

**Van Hellsing**: Pervertidos

Furioso, vio que al instante le llegó la notificación:_"A Lucy Westerna,Mina Murray Jonathan Harker,Jonh Seward, y a 6 personas más les gusta tu comentario"_

¡¿Cómo podía gustarles su comentario?!

Comenzo a revisar los perfiles de sus amigos, y se horrorizo con las evidencias encontradas, fotos de fiestas alocadas,Desastres y peleas que abundaban ahi.

Era mejor no saber

John tenia los estados más excentricos y frases sin sientido como "Konichiwa" "Baka" y otras cosas más, siguio indagando entre sus fotos, situaciones bastante comprometedoras entre señoritas, y en distintas poses ¡Este tipo era todo un pervertido!

sin quererlo otra notificación llego a su muro.

_**Jonh Seward** ha cambiado el nombre de su peril a: **JohnSeward loves yuri/yaoi**_

_Se ha etiquetado a Mina Murray en el álbum de Lucy Westerna._

_**I'm a freak bitch, baby!**_

Y una foto de Lucy… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿En sostén? Y debajo:

_"A Reinfield le gusta esto"_ ¿Reinfield acaso leyo mal? ¿Aquel que creyo alguien serio y responsable?¡Hasta estaba en las fotos más comprometedoras!

¡Todos pervertidos! Parecía como si hubiera corrido una cortina y descubierto los más oscuros secretos de los jóvenes en un solo clic.

Iba a cerrar esa maquina que tantos problemas le habia causado cuando llegó otra notificación:

_"Jonathan Harker ha aceptado tu solicitud de Amistad"_

Resopló. Bien, ¿qué podría ser peor? bueno compartia con el algunas de sus teorías filosoficas y lo conocía; era sensato, después de todo… mas decidió no revisar su perfil, porque el tic en el ojo a esta altura era ya muy preocupante.

**Jonathan Harker** abogado en Harker & Associates **·** estudió derecho en la universidad de King **·** Vives en Whitby, North Yorkshire **·** Casado **·** sabe Inglés, alemán **·**Desde Exeter, Devon **·** Nacido el 26 de mayo 1872.

Fotos nuevas, estados con canciones, artistas favoritos, y grupos como:

Yo Amo el Anime y el Manga

Orgullosamente Fudashi

Me gusta el yaoi ¿Y Qué?

Adicto a los fanfics.

Esta suscrito a las siguientes paginas

Fiction Press

Slasheaven

Amor Yaoi.

No, nada peor que lo que ya había visto…

**"Jonathan Harker esta casado con Vlad Drácula"**

_"A 100000.00000 personas fickers, fujoshis y slasheras les gusta esto"_

—¡OH MY FUCKING BITCH!—Hasta entonces se había limitado a expresar su agonía en muecas silenciosas, pero no pudo evitar soltar la exclamación en un grito que se oyó por toda la casa.

Siguió maldiciendo mientras veía los comentarios de los amigos dándoles las felicitaciones:

**Van Hellsing:** ¿QUÉ DEMONIOOOOS…?

**Vlad Dracula:**Mierda...

**Jonathan Harker:**¿Van Hellsing?¿Que haces en el Facebok? Vampiro idiota porque lo aceptaste...

**Vlad Dracula:**Acepte su solicitud sin darme cuenta.

**Van Hellsing:**Pero...SON AMBOS HOMBRES Y TÚ eres vampiro.

**The Vampire Sisters:**Creo que eso ya lo sabian...

**Vlad Dracula**:¡No se metan en esto!

Sintió algo parecido al vértigo. La vena le latía en la sien cada vez con más violencia. Probablemente iba a desmayarse; tecleaba como un loco, las manos con su imparable temblor.

Fotos. Debajo de la actualización de la situación sentimental de Drácula y Jonathan, aparecían fotos. Horrorizado, vio una en que se besaban de manera muy poco inocente. Y aún peor (_N/A: la situación no podía irse más al carajo, la verdad_): los comentarios de los dos. "No tienes idea de lo que te haré esta noche…" era lo más suave que pudo encontrar entre esa cantidad de perversiones que le dejó en claro que(_ N/A:Drácula es el dominante_) no dedicaban precisamente su tiempo a jugar a los naipes.

Decidio dejar ese aparato que solo le traia puros problemas y trato de dormirse, pues era muy tarde para estar conectado a altas horas de la noche.

logró recuperar algo de calma, recostado sobre su cama con un paño frío en la cabeza para que no le bajara la presión con tanto estrés, murmurando:

—Y lo supe por Facebook… ¡por Facebook!—

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por más extraño que sonara, unas semanas en esa red social le sirvió para saber más de Amigos y, en cierta forma, mantenerlos vigilados. Todavía miraba con aprensión el romance del abogado y el vampiro no era algo que le agradara demasiado, pero al ver que ni él ni Jonathan parecían dispuestos a terminar con su relación, dejó de oponerse. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo terminara aceptando, supuso.

Al tiempo, sabía todo. Absolutamente todo.

En una de esas en las que Reinfield se buraba de Arthur por ser demasiado estricto consigo mismo:

—¿Sabes algo, Arthur? Deberías hacerte un perfil en Facebook.—le dijo el como si nada

.—¿Para qué?—Lo miró como si estuviera loco

—Allí te enteras de cosas de tus Amigos que ni te imaginas.—dijo el de forma malvada

—Se llama ser moderno.—Reinfield intervino, burlón

Insistieron en el tema hasta que Arthur, a regañadientes, aceptó. y no pudieron evitar una carcajada cuando vieron la forma en que empalideció y casi se desmayó cuando entró a dicha página y vio en el perfil de su ex pareja Lucy

_Situación sentimental:  
En una relación con Mina Murray._

Era cierto, en Facebook puedes enterarte de cosas de tus Amigos que ni imaginas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Los riviews son la paga de esta escritora**

**¡Feliz Verano!**


End file.
